scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Banisher
Banishers are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Gregory & co. encounter these enemies during their adventures at Graveyard Gates. Physical Appearance Banishers greatly resemble humanoid skeletons that are obscured by tombstones. They also have holes on the side of their faces that works as hearing. Their tombstones read R.I.P. (Rest In Peace) along with a malicious-looking skull forged with wings carved on it. Etymology Their name comes from banish ''or exile, a term that means to send someone to another place of harsh punishment. Development This enemy was based off the Reacher enemies from the ''Mario series game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Attacks Banishers basically attack Gregory & co. by extending their long arms towards an enemy. Their special attacks include Spellbound, Spirit Ball, Shocker, Bone Blast, Life Absorb, Disable, and Doom Spell. Spellbound is a status effect move that some enemies do, which involves putting a spell the foe into paying full attention to them. This move also can also prevent the foe from using any attacks, giving opportunities to other allies to attack. Spirit Ball is a move that only ghost-type enemies can use. This attack creates a ball of dead spirits (or souls). This attack isn't always accurate, as it can miss sometimes. It also can inflict the Fear status if it hits. Shocker is a move performed by some enemies, which petrifies the foe with a stare, inflicting the Petrified status. Bone Blast is a move that some enemies can do, which involves creating a blast from a bone. Life Absorb is a life-draining attack, which saps the foe's HP and adds it to the user's HP. The number of HP recovered depends on the damage. Disable is a status effect move that various others can do, which disables a special move for six turns. Doom Spell is another status effect move, which puts the Fear status. Because Banishers are great and skillful at using special attacks, they are capable of using and summoning various magic. However, Banishers do not fight with their own kind. There can be only one one the field with two or three other allies. Banishers are weak against pure attacks, so taking them out by using Gregory's Paintbrush attacks and Yasmine's Heart attacks will be easy. However, since they have high HP and Defense, it will be a bit tough to take them out. Like any other bone creatures, they are unaffected by lightning and grass attacks. It is best to take them out faster by using special attacks, for they don't have good Special Defense. Outside of battle, Banishers can also be disguised as tombstones to prey on unlucky travelers by surprise A stronger relative of Banishers is named Devil Bones, which Gregory and co. will encounter in Devil's Gorge. There is also an even stronger relative of the two named Jienxx, which Gregory & co. can only fought at the Challenge Tower. The differences is that Jienxx is colored blue, and his horns are bent. Trivia *Their Mind Thought relates to their name and the term of their powers. *Banisher could be related towards another enemy called Mastablasta, who appears to be a skeletal creature as well. Another particular enemy based off Banisher is the Wicked Professor, an enemy that Gregory & co. encountered in the previous planned game, Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar. *Banisher is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Challenge Tower Enemies